The Story of Us
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: This story is based around Amelia Shepherd and her new found life with Dr. Atticus Lincoln or "Link" and their journey through parenthood. The ups, the downs and the crazy ex's. Read to find out more ;)


Hey anybody who is reading this! I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy! Also within the first chapter I do use a few quotes from the show, I will probably continue this throughout the story as I kind of want it to follow on with the show however majority of the events that happen will be my own fiction. Also, I wrote majority of the first chapter before 16x3 which is why some of the story might seem jumbled up with the first couple episodes but the next chapter will be a lot more of my own writing and fictional events, this first chapter is just to set the tone. I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Shondaland however, I do plan on making my own OC's. Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.

Thank you!

"You and I... we'd make an amazing kid… and now I kinda want to meet that kid." Amelia said before looking at Link with a hint of insecurity, feeling extremely vulnerable after finally confessing her truth.

"Well I kinda do, too." Link said after a few seconds of silence before meeting Amelia's gaze.

_**24 Hours Earlier **_

"So, judging by my last period which was about.. err.. 8 weeks ago.. I'm 8 weeks pregnant with Link's baby," Amelia stated casually to her 'sisters' Meredith and Maggie.

"What? Amelia! That's.. Good news, right?" Maggie exclaimed trying to contain her excitement as she noticed Amelia's body language didn't show much enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm not keeping it.. I mean.. I need to talk to Link but I don't think I can go through another pregnancy," Amelia confessed.

"Make sure you tell Link," Meredith said nonchalantly without lifting her head from the novel she seemed to be consumed in.

"I will.. today.. maybe tomorrow.." Amelia said correcting herself as Meredith got off the couch to exit the room.

"You'll figure it out," Meredith said with a shrug, obviously not wanting to get involved in the drama that was Amelia's life.

"Is it appropriate for me to tell Link in a text? So I can avoid having to look him in the eye while I say, "Hey, remember how careful we were? Not careful enough, Daddy!" Amelia said ignoring Meredith and turning her full attention to the sister she knew would give her more moral support.

"Look, you're a decent person, and Link is a decent person. He deserves a face-to-face," Maggie said honestly.

Amelia let out a deep sigh knowing Maggie was right, "I will talk to him today." she said reassuring herself more than anyone.

The trio of sisters carpooled to work, Amelia didn't bother to mention her pregnancy again. Instead she decided to focus on the surgery she would be performing later on in the day. The ride to the hospital was short and sweet and Amelia was surprised to be greeted by Link in the lobby.

"Good luck!" Maggie whispered as the sisters parted for the day, Meredith just rolled her eyes and followed Maggie to the elevators doors.

"Good morning! I brought you a black coffee, 2 sugars and one of those raisin bran muffins you like from the cart," Link said handing the treats to Amelia.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that.. Actually can we go somewhere private?" Amelia said not wanting to stall the conversation for any longer, if she could say what she needs to say now, she could get on with the rest of her day stress free.

Link's eyes lit up at the suggestion and Amelia understood what he thought she had meant and corrected herself, "Uh, not that kind of private,"

"Oh! Bad private?" Link said realising the seriousness in Amelia's tone.

"No… No.. I just-" Amelia stuttered trying to explain herself.

"You-met-someone-else kind of private?" Link interrupted still trying to figure out Amelia's point.

"Pregnant, actually," She finally blurted out, "I know! It's absurd! But it's also true. Uh, judging from my last period, I'm thinking eight weeks or so," She said leaving Link in a state of absolute shock.

"And, um, I'm not asking you for anything. I just want to avoid any kind of secret-keeping or hand-wringing. Uh, also, I don't have the best track record with pregnancy, which is a story I should probably tell you." She rambled as Link stood there taking it all in before Amelia's pager sounded.

"Shoot, head trauma coming in. I gotta go. Can we finish this later?" Amelia asked oblivious to Link's shell shocked expression.

"Okay…" Link managed to say after being completely rail-roaded by Amelia's news.

One thing was for sure and that was that she felt a huge sense of relief just knowing that she had finally told him. Running into the E.R, Owen and Maggie had already begun to assess the patient.

"We need to temporize the bleeding… we still don't have good pressure," Maggie called out.

"Just give it a second," Owen replied as the man's heart rate went flat.

"Paddles!" Maggie yelled to one of the residents.

After a few attempts the man's heart rhythm returned and Amelia went to the top of the bed to assess the damage done to his head, scooting past Owen on the way. A large piece of the man's skull had been severely wounded and Amelia demanded they transport the man to the OR immediately, which all the doctors agreed to. The man was in critical condition and all the doctors were working relentlessly to try and save him.

"We hit the carotid. I can't see a thing." Amelia yelled out.

"We need to compress this artery. Wilson, we need more packing in here now!" said Owen, "God, she's gonna bleed out. We should've opened her skull, I knew this would happen!" He continued angrily.

"I know what I'm doing Owen! Wilson, pack more! Now!" Amelia said forcefully.

"Pressure's down to 85. It's at 70," Jo said watching the monitors as the surgeons tried their best to save the man's life.

"Suction! Dammit!" Owen yelled.

"I still can't see anything," Amelia mumbled to herself.

"His heart rates bottomed, paddles!" Owen called out, "Clear!" He said trying to revive the man to no avail.

"Time of death 10.52am," Amelia said after Owens third failed attempt.

"I knew it," Owen said as he ripped the gown and gloves off his body and threw them on the floor, "We should've opened him up!" He said turning his frustrations towards Amelia.

"And he would've bled out in minutes, I wanted to give him a chance!" She said furiously back as he was blatantly undermining her ability to do her job.

"No, if you wanted to give him a chance, you would've opened him up instead of doing this procedure that has cost him his life!" He yelled at her.

"Guys! He was in really bad shape, we didn't have time to discuss-" Maggie interrupted trying to calm the pair down.

"You make time! I said we should open the neck and do a primary repair of the carotid!" He insisted not letting the argument go.

"And put him at a major risk for a stroke? A fix that is only temporary might I add!" Amelia said matter of factually.

"You just don't think! Or slow down to properly think things through! It's all go go go! It's like you have no thought process sometimes," Owen added bitterly as the room seemed to be suddenly empty with only the three attendings left.

"I am the head of neuro for a reason, Owen. They don't just hand the job out to unqualified people. I know exactly what I'm doing, I know the risks, damn, I don't know many surgeons better suited for this job! If you are going to undermine and scrutinise my every move then I don't want you in any of my surgeries," Amelia said taken aback by Owen's cruel words.

"Done.." He said bitterly before exiting the OR to scrub out.

"Wow.. that was uncalled for, you could never have known it wouldn't work, you lost your field of vision-," Maggie said trying to comfort her visibly upset sister.

"I know that, Maggie!" Amelia yelled taking her frustrations out on Maggie,"I'm sorry.. I just can't believe he said those things.." Amelia said as she battered the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"He's a jerk." Maggie scoffed.

"Yeah.. I need to go, I'll see you later." She said before storming out, leaving Maggie in the room alone to close the patient.

"Ok, bye... I guess." Maggie called out after her.

Rounding the corridor and quickly making her way into an on-call room Amelia allowed herself to let the tears flow. Thank god it was Link who was the father to her child and not Owen. Fuck him, a life filled with passive aggressive bullshit was exactly why she didn't want children with him. The constant screaming and fighting, crying and ignoring each other is the reason she decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

For the first time in years, Link made her feel something. Happiness, true happiness. The kind that made her heart beat faster and her cheeks sore from smiling too much. Happiness that gave her a belly ache from laughing and that made it feel ok to stay in bed all day wrapped in eachothers arms or to have pizza for breakfast and donuts for lunch. That's the kind of happiness she wanted for herself and if she decided to have the kid then she would make sure that would be the only kind of happiness it would ever experience.

Although it scared the living crap out of her, maybe she could have this baby. She needed to talk to Link, but this was the last time she would ever cry over Owen Hunt, she promised herself. As she dried her eyes and stood up to leave the on-call room, the door swung open to reveal Link.

"Hey, Maggie said you might be in one of these rooms. Are you ok?" He said thoughtfully.

Amelia's heart melted seeing his dreamy eyes filled with genuine concern for her, "Rough day, rough surgery."

"I heard.. You wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

"Nope." She replied before pulling him inside and shoving him up against the door.

A few minutes pass by and the pair break apart for a breath of fresh air, "Amelia, I really think we should talk.. about what you said earlier… about you being pregnant," Link said after finally catching a breath.

Letting out a sigh Amelia agreed and the two sat down on the bottom bunk, "I had a son.. I named him Christopher. He was born with anencephaly. He lived for 43 minutes.. I, uh, donated his organs, and it was the hardest thing I've ever gone through," Amelia explained before taking a deep breath,

"So, the thought of being pregnant again, the idea of reliving it, it just, it was always paralyzing. That is why I am militant about birth control. I mean, I've honestly been on it for so long I barely get a period anymore, which is why it took me a while to notice this. And I've had a long time to process it, to grieve him. But even though I, uh I'm in a privileged situation now, I'm with my sobriety and with my career, and even though I could give a kid a good life, I just don't think that's a reason to have a child. And even though the odds of what happened with Christopher ever happening again are like a million to one, I just I know I wouldn't survive it. So, um Sorry. And, uh, I know it's my body, but, you are free to have feelings," She confessed.

"Um.. I've spent the day trying to wrap my head around this, imagining worst-case scenarios if we actually went through with this, and I've got about a million of them. Cancer, global warming, gun violence, antibiotic resistant superbugs. But talking to you now, looking at you, listening to you, and hearing what you have survived, What I know I don't want is for anything to hurt you. That feels real to me. That feels tangible. And everything that scares me suddenly feels irrelevant.

So if you want to have this kid, I will suck up my fears and I'll be a dad because.. Well, I mean, let's be honest. Kids love me. And, um, if you don't want it, I'll drive you to the appointment. I will be there for you in every way I possibly can. That's what I know. That's my feelings." Link said getting everything off of his chest.

"Damn it, Link!" Amelia said as she quickly stood up from her position on the bed and exited the room as her eyes filled with tears once more.

Making her way into the cafeteria she quickly spotted her usual lunch crew that consisted of Maggie, Meredith and Alex. She grabbed herself a few things to eat before sitting down with the rest of her friends.

"Have you told Link yet?" Meredith asked blatantly.

"I told him this morning," Amelia said plainly before digging into her chicken salad.

"Well… how did he take it?" Maggie quipped.

"Is this whole conversation gonna be chick talk because I would rather eat alone," Alex said through his full mouth of food.

"Amelia's pregnant," Meredith whispered to him.

"Can we please talk about something else? Today has been a literal nightmare," Amelia begged.

"I heard you lost your patient earlier," Alex said before receiving a death stare from Maggie as if she was warning him not to speak about it by glaring at him, "What?" He said not understanding Maggie's passive cues to shut up.

"It's fine Maggie, we lost a guy, we hit his carotid and he bled out. It was the first patient I've lost in months if not a year. And Owen just went into a blind-rage about it but there was nothing we could have done, he would've had a stroke or bled out even faster if I opened him up, I don't know," Amelia said with a deep sigh feeling exhausted from dealing with everything the day had thrown at her.

"Oh, we all get that." Alex replied with a hint of sympathy.

After a few minutes of silence Meredith and Alex both left the cafeteria to get back to work leaving Maggie and Amelia alone,

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but, how did your talk with Link go?" Maggie wondered.

Amelia sighed looking at her sister, "It went amazingly, I mean he really is a perfect man. Which is terrifying. I really thought I knew what I wanted and now… he said _all_ the right things and I don't know what to do and that scares me.."

"Oh Amelia.. That's great news. At least you know that he's there for you right? With whatever you decide to do.. You know me and Mer are here for you too, even if she might not act like it, she does care a lot about you.." Maggie said softly.

"Thanks, Maggie." She replied sincerely.

The rest of the day left Amelia in quite a blur. She worked on a few minor cases in the ER, trying her best to avoid Owen and his bullshit. Her conversation with Link only made her fall deeper for him. He was a great guy, if not too good for her, she thought to herself. At the end of the day, as long as she had the strength to go through with this pregnancy, maybe she could do it. Maybe this baby would change her life once and for all, she was sober, had the financial means to support a child and was in a way better mental space than ever before, _in her whole life_. Could she really do this?

"Hey Amelia, I was just heading to a meeting. Would you like to join me?" Richard said as he saw she was getting ready to leave for the night.

"Sure.. Uh- just give me a sec," She said gathering the rest of her things and putting her boots on.

There weren't too many people at the meeting, it was a Wednesday night which meant there was usually less people. Richard and Amelia grabbed a paper cup and filled it with some coffee before sitting around in a circle with the other members. Most of the people in the circle shared some of their worries and fears or gratitudes and accomplishments before it was finally Amelia's chance to share.

"Hi, if you don't know me my name is Amelia Shepherd. I'm a neurosurgeon at the hospital down the street. I've been sober for about.. Three years.. Today was one of the more challenging days for me. I lost a patient.. Maybe I could've saved him but I didn't.. And that's something I have to live with. And.. I didn't know whether to say this or not but I'm pregnant.." She said before looking towards Richard to try and read his face.

She knew that everything she said within the circle would remain within the circle. Richard gave her a nod of encouragement to keep going as the other members congratulated her,

"Thank you! It means a lot.. I'm really scared, terrified maybe.. But uh.. I think that this is for the best.. I think I can do this." She said as her eyes welled with tears as Richard wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders.

Amelia made her way home shortly after the meeting and crashed out as soon as her body hit the bed. She woke up to the sound of Meredith pounding on her door,

"Let's go! If you're not in the car in five minutes, we're leaving without you!" Her sister yelled out.

Amelia groaned but sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes, this pregnancy was making her really sleepy and kinda pukey. She managed to drag herself out of bed to wash her face and throw some clothes on. When would Meredith give her a break? It felt like she was always on her case. Running down the stairs still struggling to put her other boot on, she threw her jacket on at the door as Meredith waited to shut it behind her.

"Ready," Amelia said with a defeated smile before unexpectedly being pulled into a hug from Meredith, after a few seconds the two pulled apart and Amelia looked at Meredith with utter confusion, "What was that for?" Amelia asked still kinda stunned.

"I'm happy for you.. I was a little surprised yesterday and I didn't know if I would make it better or worse if I said something to you but I am happy for you Amelia! I'm going to be an Aunt.. Aunty Mer!" Meredith exclaimed looking genuinely happy.

Amelia smiled happily as her sister pulled her in for another quick embrace before the two ran off to meet Maggie and the kids in the car so they could all head out for the day. Arriving at the hospital once more, the sisters made their way into the lobby, Amelia was a little disappointed not to be greeted by Link but she made her way into the attendings lounge with her sisters. Once Amelia was dressed in her scrubs and usual uniform attire she went to the usual lab clinic she worked in when she wasn't performing surgery. A few hours passed by before finally a handsome blonde man strutted into her lab.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" Link said gently as he made his way towards Amelia and sat down in the chair next to her.

"...I had made up my mind. Because I was scared. Of what happened with Christopher, and, um of doing this alone. And a million little things. I was scared. then you said things." She said pacing the conversation.

"That made you less scared?" He asked curiously.

"Less scared and a little bit in love. It's probably just the hormones." She said looking away shyly.

"Probably." He smiled.

"Please don't say it back." She asked not wanting to know how he felt just yet.

"Okay." He promised.

"You and I... we'd make an amazing kid… and now I kinda want to meet that kid." Amelia said before looking at Link with a hint of insecurity, feeling extremely vulnerable after finally confessing her truth.

"Well I kinda do, too." Link said after a few seconds of silence before meeting Amelia's gaze.


End file.
